


5SOS and 1D BoyxBoy One Shots

by Kawaii_Winchesters



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sex, Smut, bottom!Luke, broken foot, dom!ashton, hemwin, lashton fluff, luke wearing women panties, sub!luke, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Winchesters/pseuds/Kawaii_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots. I am taking requests for anything related to 1D or 5sos. Only boyxboy material though. No preference or imagine requests please. Thank you.<br/>I'll edit the tags as requests come in and are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheating is Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please request One Shots. Don't be shy. If you don't feel like commenting it E-mail me at KawaiiWAo3@gmail.com. leave either your first name and request, or your screen name and request. You can also E-Mail me for the fun of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked Luke on Twitter to twerk one of the other boys in the band. He wasn't thinking and didn't go straight to his secret boyfriend, instead he tweaked Calum on stage with Ashton watching. There was a roaring of screaming and laughing filling the arena. They asked for Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo to be played and Luke slowly fake-seduced Calum before twerking him as a joke. He didn't realize how angry and jealous he was making Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever time writing smut. I hope you like it. I don't think it's that bad, but you be the judge.

3rd Person

 

|-/

Ashton was fumeing after the concert. Luke basically cheated on him, but didn't even know it. Ashton planned that something like this would happen during tour so he came prepared. While the best of the boys stayed for a short after party. Ashton, though left to prepare his and Luke's hotel room.

|-/

"See you two tomorrow morning." Luke says before he opens the door. When he turns back he sees the angry face of Ashton Irwin. "Hey, Babe." Luke says and leans forward for a kiss, but is rejected by Ashton. Ashton pushes is head away and shakes his head.

"Not today, Lukey." Ashton says and locks the door. He then goes to the bed and grabs an item that Luke can't make out. He brings it over to Luke and places it in Luke's hand. "Put them on." Ashton demands, but Luke shakes his head.

"No. A pink and black laced women's panties? I would never wear that for anything." He says and Ashton laughs while shaking his head.

"Oh, you will because I have a photo of these with your other underwear and will tell everyone you use women's panties. Ashton's says forcefully back.

"Fine. Fine!" Luke says putting his hands up in defense. "I'll put it on." Luke says and goes into the bathroom to change out of men's underwear into the pair of panties. Luke walks out a minute later walking awkwardly because of the tiny strip of fabric.

"I hate the feeling of panties riding up my ass. Why are you making me do this, Ashton?" Luke asks desperately.

"You cheated on me." Replies and turns around to his bag. "And you will pay." 

"When did I cheat?" Luke asks confused and feeling betrayed.

"Tonight. You thought it was a genius idea to twerk Calum, but not your boyfriend." Ashton says and turns before grabbing what he wants from the bag.

"I wasn't cheating on you Ashton. It was all a joke." Luke says persisting his innocence.

"Lay down, Lukey." Ashton demands walking over to Luke, picking him up and laying him on the bed. "Stay here for a moment." Ashton says before going back to the bag and pulling out fuzz lined hand cuffs. Ashton walks over to Luke with a smile on his face.

Ashton crawls up on the bed and grabs one of Luke's hands. He tightens the cuffs and pulls the chain around one of the rods of the head board, and then takes the other hand and tightens it on Luke's wrist.

"You unfair motherfucker." Luke says glaring at Ashton who simply laughs it off.

"Lets have some fun baby." Ashton says and quickly dives his head down to kiss Luke passionately and forcefully. Ashton takes his hands up to Luke's head and holds the sides to keep him there. Ashton hears Luke struggling against the cuffs and smiles. Ashton detached from Luke's lips and moves down to suck on Luke's neck. He sucked on Luke's neck making the younger one moan and groan as the older sucked on the soft skin on his neck and eventually bit it a few times. As Ashton continued giving the hickey he rubbed his crotch on Luke's creating friction to produce an erection for both Luke and Ashton. 

"Ashh-uh." Luke moans quite loudly and Ashton smacks him.

"Be quiet, Babe. Michael and Calum are trying to sleep " Ashton whispers still grinding Luke hard. Ashton goes back to kissing Luke, but stops grinding. He puts his hands back and takes off Luke's black skinny jeans. Ashton pulls back and Luke trails him, but is stopped my the cuffs. Ashton removes his own pants so it's only Luke in his panties, and shirt and Ashton in his boxers and shirt. Ashton takes off his shirt before he takes the pair of scissors by the bed. 

Ashton gets back up on Luke, straddling him and takes the scissors. He slowly brings them down and snips at the thin fabric until it's possible to take it off.

Ashton removes the shirt and throws it to the side. He smiles at Luke's bare chest before he bends down to kiss Luke again on his lips. They kiss passionately and Luke tries to pull his hands down to grab Ashton's face, but the silver cuffs stop him He growls him pain as they roughly pull at the bare skin.

"Do that again. It was sexy." Ashton says with a smile on his face. Luke shakes him head at Ashton, so Ashton decides to pull on Luke's arms making Luke growl again. "Perfect." Ashton says and goes back to kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh, Lukey, babe, tonight is payback for you cheating little slutty ass that I love so much and want to fuck you into oblivion." Ashton says with a really hot voice, making Luke very hot and bothered.

"Ashton." He moans as Ashton leans down and starts to suck on his nipple. "More." Luke almost demands, but Ashton laughs and stops.

"Only if you beg me." He says with a childish smirk.

"Please. Please, Ashton, do that again." Luke begs and Ashton laughs.

"Do what, Baby?" He whispers in Luke's ear 

"Suck on my nipple again, please, it felt so good. Everything you do to me feels so good. Please do it again Ashton." Luke begs and Ashton smirks as he leans down and licks Luke's nipple before starting to suck on it again making the young blond moan. Ashton continues sucking, but has to stop when he can't stop smirking because of Luke's hard dick pressing up over Ashton's hip, directly.

"Somebody's hard." Ashton says with a scratch sexy voice.

"Ohh, Ashton. I want your dick in me so badly right now." Luke says and Ashton laughs. 

"Well, I want to experiment today." Ashton says smirking. "If you don't play along I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for days." Ashton threatens and Luke nods.

 

"What do you want, Ash?" Luke asks quickly and desperately.

"Ashton, or Ash doesn't cut it tonight." Ashton whispers near Luke's ear before biting it.

"Call me Daddy." Ashton says into Luke's ear before going forward to passionately kiss Luke's lips.

"Oh Dad-Daddy." Luke moans as Ashton starts to suck on Luke's lip ring.

"I like that, Luke. Say it again." Ashton demands and Luke nods.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard tonight." Luke begs and Ashton smirks.

"Okay, Baby." Ashton says before he slips off Luke's panties, then his own boxers, allowing both erections to make contact with each other. Ashton quickly starts rubbing his crotch on Luke's adding more friction to their sexual encounter. Luke buck's his hips up to Ashton, making Ashton a bit mad. Ashton slaps Luke across the face making him cry out in pain.

"No doing anything, Baby, unless Daddy tells you, you can." Ashton says and Luke nods. Ashton goes back to rubbing his crotch against Luke's, and brings his hand under the boy and grips at his bum, tightly.

"Please Daddy, Please fuck me so hard tonight. Fuck me right now, please, Daddy. Please pleasure me until I'm senseless. Fuck me until I realize cheating is wrong." Luke begs all hot and sweaty despaerate for his boyfriends pleasurable thrusts into his body.

"What was that, Baby?" Ashton teases as he takes his fingers and sticks them in Luke's bum a little bit, and wiggling them a bit.

"F-fuck me, Daddy. Punish me because of how bad I've been. Show me what happens when I'm bad. Daddy, Please thrust your dick into me, and pleasure me. Please show me the pain and pleasure of you, Daddy." Luke begs as Ashton sticks his fingers higher up Luke's ass. Luke moans making Ashton evermore horny before Ashton pulls out his fingers. 

Ashton crawls up to Luke's face.

"Beg me to let you suck on my dick. Beg me to let you lube it with your mouth." Ashton demands and Luke nods.

"Daddy let me suck on you, please. Let me show my sorry by sucking on your dick, by lubricating your giant dick. Please, Daddy." Luke begs and Ashton smirks. He crawls up more so his dick is at the perfect place where Luke can suck on it. Ashton forces his dick in Luke's mouth making him gag a bit before sucking on it. He swirls his lounge around the throbbing member in his mouth and tries to bob his head as well as he can. 

"Nice job, Baby." Ashton moans before he grabs Luke's head and forces it more on his dick, adding more pleasure for himself. Luke tries to bob his head well, but can't continue when Ashton removes his dick from Luke's mouth. "Are you ready, Baby?" Ashton asks and Luke nods. Ashton crawls further down and pulls one of Luke's long legs over his shoulder. He then places the tip of his dick at the entrance to Luke's butthole, teasing the young blond.

"Fuck me so hard, Daddy." Luke begs and Ashton laughs.

"Shout it out so Michael and Cal can hear it, Baby." Ashton demands.

"FUCK ME, DADDY. FUCK ME SO HARD, PLEASE, DADDY!" He shouts and Ashton smirks as he quickly thrusts fully into Luke. "AAAAUUHH!" Luke shouts making Ashton smirk. "Oh, Daddy." Luke moans.

"Yes, Baby?" Ashton asks sweetly.

"I don't care what we have to do tomorrow fuck me so hard I can barely walk, please, Daddy. As hard as you can, thrust into me, Daddy, Please." Luke begs out of breath.

"Okay, Baby." Ashton replies and pulls out a bit before slamming back into Luke as hard as he can in this position. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Luke says and Ashton slams into him again. 

"Oh, Daddy." Luke moans as Ashton speeds up his thrusts, but keeping the same force with all of them.

"DADDY!" Luke shouts as Ashton hits his prostate harder than times before.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy." Luke says and Ashton shakes his head.

"You won't until I tell you, or I'll have to punish you again tonight, Baby." Ashton says before slamming into Luke again.

"I can't hold it in much longer, Daddy. Please let me cum, Daddy, Please let me." Luke begs, but Ashton persists with a no.

"Don't you dare, Baby." Ashton says and thrusts Luke again.

"I can't hold it anymore." He says and cums instantly after. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." Luke says as Ashton ups his force and thrusts in harder than before. 

"Almost there, baby, before we can prepare for the next punishment." Ashton says to Luke.

"Okay, Da-a-ddy. F-fuck." Luke moans as Ashton. Thrusts again and gums inside his bum. Ashton pulls out and sits up.

"You've been a bad boy, Baby." Ashton says and Luke nods.

"I have, Daddy, and I'm so sorry." He says quickly after.

"Beg for me to punish you again and maybe I'll be nicer, unless you convince me otherwise." Ashton says.

"Daddy Please punish me for not listening to you, and for not begging you. Punish me for being a little slur and for cumming when I wasn't supposed to do. Fuck me even harder than you did before because I deserve every bit of it. Daddy, I beg you to fuck me senseless." Luke begs on command of Ashton before Ashton nods. 

"Open your mouth, Baby and lube me." Ashton says and Luke nods.

"Okay, Daddy." Luke says and Ashton puts his dick in his mouth. Luke swirls his tongue around the not as hard member and tries his best to harden the dick to full capacity. He sucks on the length and bobs his head, gathering more as he goes on. When Ashton's dick is throbbing and well lubricated Ashton pulls it out of Luke's mouth. 

"Sorry, Baby." Ashton says and flips Luke over.

"I dot care, Daddy, I just need your giant, throbbing dick in my ass giving me pleasure. Please thrust into me." Luke begs and Ashton lines up his dick at Luke's hole. Ashton thrusts in not as fast as the other and gets a moan from Luke.

"Oh, Daddy, Please, harder." He begs with a moan as Ashton continues to thrust, slowly getting faster and harder.

"Since you beg me, Baby, I'll fuck you hard." Ashton replies with a strong thrust into Luke making him moan. 

"Thank you Daddy." He moans out as Ashton thrusts again.

"I love you, Slut." Ashton whispers as he slams as hard as he can into Luke trying to pleasure him highly. 

 

"Daddy, you made me cum. I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to the feeling was just so perfect, and I let go." Luke says and moans as tears fall a bit. Ashton ignores it and thrusts in some more times fast so he will cum.

"You stupid, fucking slut. You can't even hold in your cum when I ask you to." Ashton scolds as he turns around the blond.

"Lets try again. You need to be punished again." Ashton announces and Luke nods.

"Okay, Daddy, fuck me so hard this time I pass out." Luke begs making Ashton smirk.

"Great offer, baby, but I want you to ride me and beg me every minute you want to cum to cum, and only do so if I say you can." Ashton. Says and Luke nods.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll ride you until my ass is on fire." Luke says. Ashton smirks before rubbing his crotch against Luke's.

"I have to get us hard, right, Baby?" Ashton asks and Luke nods.

"Yes, Daddy, you do." He replies and Ashton rubs his crotch on Luke's harder making both him and Luke moan. When both boys are hard and throbbing Ashton gets on his hands and knees and takes the key by the bed. He unlocks one cuff and relocks them so Lke is facing the headboard of the bed. Ashton slips in between Luke and the head board and picks up Luke, holding him from his hips.

"Let me ride you Daddy, Please?" Luke begs and Ashton nods. He pulls Luke's ass down over his dick and waits for Luke to adjust before he starts to wiggle around on Ashton's dick. Luke starts going up and down slowly. Ashton growls in annoyance before he takes Luke's hips and forces him against Ashton's dick hard and forcefully. Luke gets the message and starts doing so without Ashton's help.

"It feels so good to ride you, Daddy." Luke moans and Ashton smirks.

"I know, Baby." He says as Luke continues to ride him. "Stop." Ashton says and Luke stops bouncing. Ashton pulls off he exhausted 17 year-old and unlocks one of the cuffs relocating it so Luke can lay down on his back. 

Ashton crawls to the end of the bed and picks up one of Luke's legs and places him dick at the tip.

"Beg me one last time before I fuck you for good tonight." Ashton demands.

"Daddy," Luke pants out of tiredness. "Please fuck me so hard. Fuck me senseless." Ashton nods and thrusts in. He thrusts hard,as if not tired at all. He sticks his dick in as far as he can go in the younger kid. Luke pants and moans as Ashton thrusts into him hard, and Luke continues sweat heavily.

"I'm so tired, Daddy, I think I'm going to fall asleep." Luke says. 

"Let me fuck you so much you pass out." Ashton whispers sweetly and trusts in again. The boy moans and closes his eyes. Ashton continues thrusting and is sure Luke is asleep two minutes later when only thin moans come out of his mouth. Ashton allowed Luke to cum when ever it happened, which was about thirty seconds after Luke fell asleep. 

Ashton slammed back into Luke a few more times before his climax arrived and he came in Luke for the third tome that night. Ashton pulled out of Luke and layed by him on the bed. He looked into Luke's sweaty face and smiled. He unlocked cuffs and placed them on the bedside table.

"I love you Baby he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

|-/

Luke's P.O.V.

I wake up to commotion in the bathroom and look at the clock 9:30. I groan and wipe my eyes. My head hurts so much and my dick is basically numb, probably because of the amount of times I came last night. 

"A-Daddy?" I call out wondering if he still prefers the kink.

"Well, if it isn't my sexy Baby awake and well after a long night of getting fucked so hard." Ashton says as he walks out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. I groan and lay back as his phone go off. "Get ready. Since we have theday off we are hanging out and sight seeing with Calum and Michael." Ashton says forcefully and I groan. 

I try to slide my legs out from under the bed and groan at the horrible pain in my ass that travelled up my spine.

"But my ass hurts, Ash." I say and he smirks.

"Get up. Now." He demands and I do as he says every second hurting my ass.

|-/

Ashton and I get off the elevator, and head for Calum and Michael at the back exit. Ashton walks fast ahead as I limp with every step sending a sharp pain from my bum through my body. We make it to the door and Michael and Calum laugh when they see me.

"Oh we heard most of it, but we didn't know it was that bad." Calum giggled out and I blush.

"Stop it." I say and they laugh at me.

"Face it Luke Hemmings, you got ultimately fucked." Michael says and I smirk.

"I can face it, in fact, I kinda miss the feeling of Ashton a dick in my ass." I retort and Calum and Michael go red and Ashton and I smirk.

"Thanks for the terrifying image of my two best friends screwing." Michael exclaims.

"Just giving you something true to live off of." Ashton says before he walks out to the car waiting for us and I limp out after him with a smirk on my face. Once we are all in the car a look into Ashton's and smile.

"I love you." I say to Ashton. Meaning every single word with my heart.

"And I love you." He responds full heartdly and kisses my lips. "Sorry about how rough it was last night." He whispers in my ear and I shake my head.

"No it was great." I respond and lay my head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this one shot. It wasn't requested by anyone. I thought of it myself. Please request something for this, thank you.


	2. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke trips down the stairs, because of his long legs, and hits Ashton's cajón. He ends up breaking his ankle, but thankfully Ashton is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by 5sosfamsince2011. Thank you so much for asking. I love it.

Luke steps down the stairs of the 5sos house browsing through tumblr on his phone. He over estimates the length of on of the steps and falls down the wooden stairs leading into the practice room. 

Luke wasn't far up, but when he reached the room his foot smacked against Ashton's misplaced cajón. Luke heard a cracking sound of some sort, but was mostly in a state of shock from the sudden fall.

When Luke finally catches his breath he pulls his foot in, but stops when a sharp pain explodes from his ankle up through his leg.

"Ashton!" Luke shouts out trying to sit up straight with out hurting himself more.

"What, Babe?" Ashton asks as he hops down the steps to where Luke lies at the bottom. "Oh my God, Luke! What happened?" Ashton half shouts and quickens his speech when he sees Luke's red and already swelling foot.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs before my foot hit your misplaced cajón." Luke groan a out prolong himself up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I should have put it back by the drum set when Mikey told me to." Ashton replies with a sad voice and kneels down beside Luke.

"No, it's fine. It's probably just a bad sprain. Help me up." Luke says, but Ashton shakes his head.

"No. I'm not helping you up until in sure it's not broken." Ashton says shaking his head a bit side to side.

"How are you going to find out?" Luke asks, "You don't have an X-Ray machine." Luke says a bit rudely.

"I'm just going to do what my Physical Therapist used to do, okay." Ashton says waiting for Luke's approval. Luke nods at him and Ashton leans down and kisses Luke on the nose before focus in on his foot. 

Slowly Ashton grabs the leg with the red and swollen foot. "Okay, I'm going to move it. Tell me when or if it hurts." Ashton informs before doing anything.

"Okay." Luke responds going up on his elbows again to see Ashton's movements. Ashton slowly took the foot and very carefully started to bend it back.

"Ow ow ow!" LLuke bursts clenching his teeth.

"Luke, I barely moved it and you sound like I snapped your arm. I have no reason to check anymore. You have a.broken ankle." Ashton says with a concerned look on his face.

 

"Great." Luke spits out sarcastically. "We can't perform." He says angrily.

"Just don't pay attention to that right now, okay ?" Ashton asks hoping for a reply from Luke. Luke nods giving up, but Ashton kisses his forehead. "Its gonna be fine, Luke." Ashton states with a smirk making Luke smile back at him. "There's that smile I love!" Ashton exclaims and Luke groan a in annoyance at the excitement of Ashton. Luke tries to push himself up more, but cries out in pain as he feel a his ankle pull.

"Ashton, it hurts." Luke squeaks out with his teeth clenched.

"I know, Babe." Ashton says and kisses Luke on the forehead. "We will wait until Mike and Calum are back with the car, and we will drive you to the hospital to stop the pain." Ashton explains with a soft voice.

"You're staying here with me, right?" Luke asks nervously, and Ashton just smiles in response with a slight nod before kissing Luke on the lips very gently. "Will you sing to me?" Luke asks looking up to Ashton with his wide, pleading, blue eyes.

"You know I can't say no to those eyes." Ashton says with a chuckle and starts to hum Little Things by One Direction before grabbing Luke's hand and starting to sing.

 

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea 

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep 

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved 

The sound of your voice on tape 

You never want To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me 

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth 

But if it's true It's you, 

It's you they add up to I'm in love with you 

And all these little things 

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you 

And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you 

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh. 

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 

'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to 

And I'm in love with you 

And all these little things 

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth 

But if it's true It's you, 

It's you they add up to 

I'm in love with you 

And all your little things

 

"We are home guys!" Calum shouts out as Ashton finishes.

"Thank God." Ashton shouts back. "Luke needs to be driven to the hospital.

"WHY?" Calum shouts back as he steps down the stairs. "Nervermind I know Why." Calum says after seeing Luke and turns around.

"MICHAEL!! Turn on the car again." Calum shouts and goes back down to help Ashton.

"Ugh, fine!" The boys hear Michael growl from upstairs.

"Lets get you upstairs." Calum says and helps Ashton lift Luke.

"Owwww!"Luke shouts out as they lift him.

"Sorry bro." Calum responds as the boys go upstairs.

"Hey, it's okay, Babe." Ashton says with a smile as the boys carry Luke upstairs and out to the garage where Michael is waiting in the car. They open that back door and put Luke in who is followed by Ashton who closes the door, and Calum who goes up front by Michael.

"What happened?" Michael aasks as he pulls out of the garage.

"He tripped in hit my Cajon, now, drive us to the hospital you fool." Ashton says and Michael starts to drive.

The boys go to the hospital and after about three hours they walk out with Luke's foot aand calf in a dark blue cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make requests if you want, just keep in mind they may take a bit of time. Ask for anything really, except I don't do imagines or preferences.


End file.
